Before the Dawn
by jasmineharuno
Summary: This world is consumed with criminals hiding in plain sight. What happens when Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardener get caught up in it? A whole lot of ass-whoopings is what.
1. Prologue

**Authors note :** hi there everyone! Great to meet you all and I hope you'll like my new story

Disclaimer: sorry don't own Yugioh just a major fan.

 **Before the dawn: Prologue** (promise won't leave this one hanging )

Darkness. That had been her first sight. The young girl couldn't see a thing. Not even her own hands. Then it hit her... her eyes were closed. She tried opening them but for some reason they wouldn't budge. She was lying flat on her stomach with her one hand cradling her face. She tried to move but once more couldn't. . Her body no longer listened to her mind. It felt like she was sealed in carbon. This thought scared her even more causing her to gasp. But then a chocking sensation filled her throat. She couldn't breathe. There was something definitely wrong with her.

"It's okay," Came a female voice, " your alright."

The paralysed girl tried to move again but no matter what she did her body just wouldn't respond. Her breathing grew erratic, trying to find any oxygen that would enter her lungs.

" I know your scared, " Came the voice once more, "but your around friends now. It's okay. You'll be fine. I know your body is numb and you feel as if you are crushed under a metal tank. Just relax and focus on your breathing for now. Don't worry about anything. We're all here."

The teenage girl, afraid for her life, did exactly that. She calmed down a bit and was able to breathe a little easier until a creaking sound consumed her hearing.

" It's okay, you gonna be okay."

This really freaked her out. The women, that was comforting her for what seemed like 20min , sounded in distress, almost afraid.

She heard footsteps drawing closer and closer towards her. They eventually stopped but she felt a cold hand on her shoulder near her neck.

" You've survived, " Came a rustic voice, " and your a real babe. Your going to wish you died because we're all going to want to have a little 'fun' with you."

Then, a piercing sensation ran through her body. She would have screamed but still... nothing.

"I wonder... " He said as he began tracing the edge of her body with his fingers.

" D-don't," she finally managed to say.

"Dammit, " he grunted, " Why in hell did you have to go ahead and speak? Now the doc is going to give you special treatment. Sorry sweetheart, guess we won't be abe to have fun afterall. But there's always others I can use to satisfy my hunger for you..."

"67, " Came another male voice, " when your done, the doctor wants you to report to the main lab."

"Copy that 42," he responded, " lucky for you I gotta go sweetheart, but I'll keep an eye on you."

She heard retreating footsteps and the door creak. Almost instantly, a crowd surrounded her.

"Are you alright?"

"It's okay calm down."

"How the hell are you able to talk?"

"Your okay, your okay."

"Your quite rezeliant aren't you?"

"Everyone, " Came a familiar voice, " don't frighten the poor girl. You have a strong will if your able to speak so soon."

" Try opening your eyes, " said one of the guys

"Don't be ridiculous, she won't be able to open them yet."

Slowly, the teenage girl tried opening her eyes again. She struggled at first but slowly it became a little easier and soon her eyelids lifted.

At first she saw the tiled floor and the small streaks of light that pierced the darkness but then her eyes focused on two all stars shoes in front of her.

"Nice, " said the owner of the all stars, " blue eyes."

She began looking all around her, memerising her surroundings.

" It's alright, " said the women next to her, "I'm Joanna. I was with you earlier. There's no reason for you to be afraid."

" Ya know, " muttered the teenage girl, "I get the fact that I should try not to freak down but you don't have to drill it into my brain."

"Sorry it's just most people are still often afraid when they reach this stage."

" I think I can understand why. "

"Yeah, think you can sit up,"

" Joe, " said a guy, "don't push her. I'm Matt by the way."

The numbness soon faded from her body as the young girl began lifting herself from the cold floor. Her body suffered at first as it welcomed movement once more.

"Incredible, " said Joe, " your moving after only a few minutes after being injected with the serum.

" Why is that strange?"

" Well," started Matt, " Some of us took about a whole half hour to regain the ability to move but others like you and me were able to move quite fast."

"How many of us are there?"

" So far, just me, you and Natalie. "

"What's your name?" Asked Joanna

"Tea, Tea Gardener. "

A/n

Okay so that's the Prologue. Plz review. It really helps when you guys tell me what you think about the chapter. Recently, I haven't been able to write to the best of my abilities so sorry if the chapters aren't as good as you'd expect it to be. Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors** **note :** Hi so I decided to upload the first chappie and the prologue together because I felt like I owed it to you guys. Thank you are actually taking the time of day to read this but anyway...

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh but I do own the plot of this chapter.

 **Before the dawn chapter 1**

It haad been three days since the young Tea had first arrived. Three days of absolute hell, where you couldn't move about freely, where you were constantly drugged, where you couldn't even see the stars at night. It was always dark, even during the day. Barely any food was given and even less water. They were surrounded by crate like structures, scattered everywhere and covered in a layer of thick dust. There weren't any windows, no showers no nothing, just them in a dirty room with crates. There were vents for oxygen to enter, just enough to keep them alive, and one single door that was guarded by soldiers armed to the tee.

From what people had told her about the guards, they were ruthless. They'd come in and come out whenever they pleased. They'd do whatever they wanted and anyone dumb enough to try and oppose them were met with fatality. On several occasions a few of them tried to harass her but the minute they did they were either called to the so called 'lab' or their camanding officer would warn them or fist them in the face. Apparently the commanding officer had a soft spot for her. This was not a good thing according to Joanna anyway. She always warned Tea to watch her back because any second the commander would turn around and could do anything.

Joanna had been one of the first few that was ever recruited and one of the few to actually survive for so long. Apparently, the serum was originally designed for an instant death but something must have ticked in their sick minds because they decided to make the victim suffer and so began modifying it. Everyone here was used as test subjects. They were all nothing more than mere lab rats.

Tea always had a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach that Joanna knew a whole lot more than she was letting on but she(Tea) didn't want to stir any trouble. Tea was new after all and everyone trusted and relied on Joanna for help and support. Of course Joanna would help out however she could but something about her just didn't quite sit right with Tea.

...

Her head backed up against the wall, her body shaking and traces of tears in her eyes, Tea Gardener rested against the concrete wall. It was cold, very cold. She hadn't quite gotten used to these conditions just yet, though Tea didn't think she'd ever. Where ever she was there was one word she could use to describe it... hell.

Her eyes slowly began to close as her mind drifted. Tea fought off sleep for as long as she could but she couldn't keep herself awake much longer. Her eyelids half closed but then she soon flicked them up again. Tea couldn't fall asleep...not here, not until she got out.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of footsteps and voices. Tea focused her hearing but she couldn't quite hear what they were saying... something about being an arrogant ass. The door handle screetched as two men entered dragging a young man along with them. His head hung down as if bowing, his face blocked from her view.

They continued to drag him to the centre of that section of the room(please note the very large room is divided into several sections because of the crates) and dropped him flat on his face. His arms were by his sides and his face still hidden from her.

Tea knew all too well who this 'new recruit' was. His well built form, his chestnut hair oh and how could you forget that purple trench coat he wore on her first adventure with the gang... The multi billionaire CEO of the world's largest gaming company himself... Seto Kaiba.

She desperately wanted to race to his side and cradle his head in her lap, telling him that he could their kick ass later right after they gave him a serum. But, being the smart young girl that she is, she didn't. Instead she waited for them to leave the room before she even lifted her head.

Then after hearing the screetching of the door and retreating footsteps, Tea mustered every ounce of strength she had left in her and dragged herself to his side. She knew how terrifying it was to be going through this process, her being the most recent victim. But then again this is a thick headed Seto Kaiba we're talking about and he wouldn't be afraid, no, he'd be mad, furious more like it and that was exactly what he felt. Kaiba was furious. Tea could tell by the extra annoyed scroll plastered on his face.

Soon everyone scampered around him like they did her, trying to comfort her and calm her down. She felt like warning them that they'd only be digging themselves in a bigger grave but then stopped herself. Everyone here hadn't even known the people in the room knew each other so it would be pretty strange, not to mention suspicious, if she, the average high school girl, knew a lot more than most about the most successful teenage billionaire.

"Who is he?" She heard someone ask.

"I don't know," said Joanna, "we'll only find out once he is enjected with the serum. "

"If he lives long enough," she heard another say.

"If," repeated Tea, "what do you mean by 'if'? He's going to make it through, right Joe?"

"It depends on the persons will, sweety. Think of this as a trial run."

"Huh?"

"Jump on my train of thought, okay. For instance, in a video game, you have to pass the tutural to make it to stage 1. The criminals behind everything want to see if he can survive this suffering long enough."

"Why?" Tea asked very confused as to how someone could be so inhuman

"To see if he can endure what's really in stall, for all of us."

"And what's that?" She asked hotly

"Don't know."

Ignoring the tension in the air, all focus shifted back to Kaiba, surely he'd remember all this. Tea couldn't help but feel as if she'd burst out into tears seeing him in such agony. They'd been through a lot together, even though they barely spoke to one another, and he even saved her life on one account. It was strange seeing the merciless business man with his face in the dirt.

A small smile played on her lips as she remembered a certain incident that she'd always laugh about.

 _It was an_ _afternoon in summer, after a heavy thunderstorm. The gang_ _was out for the day and invited Mokuba to join them. God only knows what lie that little kid told his brother because_ _when he picked him up... let's_ _just say Kaiba wasn't_ _too happy..._

 _"Mokuba, what the hell_ _are you doing with them?" Asked a very ticked off Kaiba as he gazed upon his younger brother playing catch_ _with Joey at the park._

 _"I told you, my friends invited me to go out with them." He replied nervously._

 _"Mokuba there's_ _friends and then there's_ _the geek squad, a major difference."_

 _"Hey!" Shouted Joey at Kaiba, " what's_ _wrong wid_ _hanging out wid us?"_

 _Kaiba didn't_ _respond, instead he sent a death glare in Joeys_ _direction and began making his way_ _to his car._

 _"Oi! Moneybags! I'm_ _talkin' te_ _ye!"_

 _The now aggrivated blond made his_ _way to the two Kaibas ignoring his friends screams. Tristan ran after Joey, knowing all too well what was going to happen leaving Bakura, Tea and Yugi_ _alone._

 _"Oh bother," said Bakura_

 _"This isn't_ _gonna end well," asked Tea, " is it Yugi?"_

 _"Who knows. But most probably... no." Replied the spikey_ _haired boy._

 _The three glanced at each other then began racing over to Joey, to try and stop him._

 _Joey on the other hand still hadn't_ _reached them yet, thankfully but then something happened that none of them expected..._

 _"Oi! Moneybags! Look at me when I'm_ _talkin te ye- woah! "_

 _Joeys foot colided_ _with something brown and slippery... that's_ _right mud. The teenage blond went flying as he skidded on the ground_ _sending debris of mud in the air. Kaiba heard the blond shriek and looked back, out of our_ _curiosity, just in time to catch the mud._

 _His face plastered with sort of a slash of mud on one cheek. His eyes burned with a hot fire, growing immensely every second. His attention was then caught by the most innocent laugh he'd_ _ever heard... Teas._

 _The blue eyed brunette was holding her stomach and laughing. Was she laughing at him? Oh no, she was laughing at her idiot friend_ _slipping and sliding in the_ _patch of mud, trying to get out. Her gaze soon_ _landed on him and she began walking_ _towards him._

 _"Sorry Kaiba," she said as she took out her face cloth still giggling, "we're still training Joey not to play in_ _the mud."_

 _When she reached him she raised_ _her face cloth. Kaiba thought she'd_ _offer it to him but oh he was so wrong. She began dabbing his face, taking away the mud spots._

 _Kaiba stood frozen. Was this girl that absent minded as to what she was doing? Obviously that was the case because she was still giggling, a gentle sparkle in her eyes._

 _"Hey!" Shouted joey as he was being helped out of the mud by Tristan and Yugi, both also covered in mud now, curtiousy_ _of Joey Wheeler._

 _"What?" She responded turning her_ _head around in amusement, her fingers grazing his lips as she did, "I'm_ _just using an analogy he'd_ _understand without_ _making a fuss about it."_

 _Kaiba could feel her soft fingers grazing his shin as she continued to clean the mud away. They_ _were so silky and delicate. He fought of the urge to trace her beautiful skin with his lips, adorning them with every ounce of_ _his attention. He snapped_ _out of that little day dream of his as his lips met her fingers, accidentally on Teas part of course, who was still in a fit of giggles._

 _"There, " she said, " mud is good for the skin but just rinse your_ _face when you get home in case there's_ _s-spots- oh god!"_

 _She realised what she had done. She cleaned The Seto Kaibas face and practically made him_ _kiss her fingers. Her face was soon tinted with a slight twing of red. She stepped back and stood next to Bakura, her face slightly tilted foward._

 _Instead of pulling a fit, Kaiba pulled his coat down by the collars and left with a very quiet very short 'thanks'_

 _No one dared to speak of that little incident, especially Tea. It just felt so_ _natural to her when he was so close and oh how she'd drown in his eyes... They_ _were so gorgeous!_

Her mind was pulled back by someone calling her name. It was afraid and worried at the same time yet familiar.

"Tea, " said Matt, "come on, we've gotta go. They're coming."

Her blue eyes drifted to the paralysed Kaiba, no way was she leaving him. He may be a jerk but he was still _her_ jerk, the _gangs_ jerk so that technically made him part of the infamous 'geek squad', as he'd put it, and there's no way she'd ever leave a friend alone in a terrifying situation.

"Tea, Tea come on."

Matt then rushed away to the others as the door screetched and men walked in carrying a small metal suitcase.

"Lookie here," said one of them, "what's a pretty girl like you doing out here and not hiding like rats with your friends?"

Tea didn't say anything but instead turned her attention to the CEO in front of her.

"Oh I see, you like this guy is it? Very brave ye are."

Once more Tea ignored his comments and just carried on worrying for Kaiba. If this guy didn't give the serum or cure or whatever soon, Kaiba would die.

"29," said the commander, " that's enough. Enject the serum already. I have other things to do than listen to you gossip."

Teas eyes flicked to his. A small smile graced her face, thanking him. He simply nodded in response and then continued to observe the administration of the serum.

Tea watched closely as well. Her eyebrows crouched together when she saw his finger retreating from the plunger of the syringe. He only gave Kaiba three quarter of the required dosage. She looked up at him, a wicked smirk on his face. She then knew what was going on. The soldier only gave Kaiba that amount because she had gotten him in trouble with the commander. She began frantically shaking her head and muttered quite 'no's' as he stood up and began walking out the door.

"Wait!" She screamed as she dragged herself on the floor, "don't do this to him! He's innocent! He didn't do anything!"

"How touching," he said as he left.

Tea then turned to her only hope. Her eyes begged him to help her but the commander gave her a sad look and shook his head. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him them turned around back to see Kaiba who was as motionless as ever.

"Tea, " said Matt after the two had left, "what's wrong?"

"They didn't give him the entire serum" she chocked.

"Oh boy, he's in trouble."

"Hush," said Joanna, "your gonna scare him."

"It'll take a lot more than that to scare him," blurted out Tea.

Everyone turned their attention towards her giving her confused looks.

"Turn him to face us," said Joanna quickly.

Tea then skidded herself next to Kaiba once more after they turned him around. She watched his chest rise and fall rythmically as he breathed. At first she hesitated but then slowly she bagan removing his smokey quartz hair from his face.

"His name is Seto Kaiba," said Tea suddenly

Everyone around her gasped. What was the Seto Kaiba doing in captivity?

"Seto Kaiba, " said Matt drawing near, "no way. I heard this guy is a billionaire"

"Yeah, " said Tea, "he is. I recognise him from a magazine. I was supposed to write an article about him in the school newspaper but I never got an interview so I had to just read up about him and write based in that."

"What's going to happen to him? " asked Tea softly

"I don't know. He could die." Responded Joanna

A/n

Yay! Chapter 1 complete. I made this chapter a little longer than my other ones for those of you that read My sunshine prologue. Sorry for leaving it for so long. I update every Thursday and thank you to all you people that actually read my authors notes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aurthors note:** Hey guys. Thank you to all those people who reviewed on the first chapter. I really appreciate it. Tell me if you guys want me to make the chapters longer or shorter.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!?

 **Before the dawn chapter 2**

"Die? He could die?" Asked Tea

"It's highly probably. Let's face the facts Tea, no one has ever been given less than the entire dosage."

"Yeah but..."

Realisation hit Tea. She scrounged her eyes together and pressed her lips together. She wanted to cry, so much, but she had to be strong especially now that Kaiba was extremely weak. She couldn't help but grasp his large hand under hers. Tea noticed how big and firm his hands were compared to hers.

Matt on the other hand noticed how much Tea was affected by this. He was sure that she knew this Kaiba somehow. Why? No clue. Somehow. Somewhere. They knew each other and he was determined to find out how. He assumed that she was afraid of the people here as she was new so he left it at that. Matt noticed that Kaibas once tensed body now relaxed. His eyes drifted to Teas hand covering Kaibas. This caused his eyes to squint then he realised something... They liked each other.

"He seems to relax at your touch, Tea." Said Matt suddenly.

"Huh?" She asked then saw her hand over his. Oh god! Her face went red instantly and so she jerked her hand away.

"I think we should keep them close,"

"Okay, back him up against the wall. " ordered Joanna

"You think it's a good idea to keep him so close to the door?" Asked Matt

"Your right, move him further back."

"You sure it's such a god idea to keep him so far from the door?"

"Make up your mind Matt!"

"Your the leader honey, you decision."

"What about that little corner there?" Asked Tea

*************************************************************************  
 ** _Meanwhile in Kaibas head..._**

What the-? Where am I? What the hell is going on? Voices, I hear voices. These morons better let me go before I kick their asses. Hold on, I think I know that voice, but whose is it? It's high pitched and annoying so it has to be a girl or that mutt, Joey. What the-? Why can't I move? What the hell is wrong with me? The last thing I remembet was dropping Mokuba at the mansion and heading back to Kaiba Corp. Wait a sec. Fingers, I feel fingers. They are soft and warm and... _familiar_. okay, I've just about had it with this nonsense.

Slowly, Tea crawled towards Kaiba. It made no sense to her why she couldn't move about freely like everyone else. Apparently because she was new to the serem, her body was still adjusting. She could move her hands, head and neck just perfectly it was her legs that was the problem. Every time she stood or even moved them, she felt as if someone was hitting them with a crow bar or dipping them in boiling hot acid so she had to _literally_ drag herself around if she wanted to go somewhere.

When she eventually made it to Kaiba, worry soon swallowed her whole. She wanted him to be okay. She _needed_ him to be okay. What if he never woke up? What if he never recovered? What if his organs started shutting down?!

Tea shook herself out of that little panic attack. She needed to stay strong, at least for now.

Yes, it's true. Kaiba most probably despised her and she got absolutely irritated when he started acting oh high and mighty but that didn't mean they'd actually want to physically hurt each other. Heck, he even saved her one time. Now that she thought about it, she actually didn't thank him.

Teas' mind drifted to that day. She remembered Mai telling her that she had been mind controlled by Marik for a while. Tea last remembered talking to Joey just and the next thing she knew she was trapped in a steel chair with a massive crate above her head that would be set free if anyone dared to interrupt the duel between Joey and Yugi.  
Tea couldn't remember how many damn times she told them to forget about her and help her two friends out. Something suddenly ticked in Teas mind. It was Kaibas expression (yes he had one). At first you'd say he didn't actually give a damn but Tea could detect the fire in his eyes when he knocked that poor sucker unconscious.

That little memory warmed her heart and caused a tug on her lips. She wasn't one to lie to herself about her feelings. If she cared for someone she expressed it and if she was in love she sure as hell didn't let it eat her up inside.

She almost laughed remembering her puppy crush on Yugi. To be completely honest, she felt as if she loved him solely on the reason for him being a gentlemen to her. What a stupid, childish crush that was. A couple of months ago, Tea actually swore to herself that she wouldn't ever get into a relationship that was a disaster waiting to happen. She couldn't risk her heart out there in the real world. Not after what happened with her parents and her brother.

Contrary to what most peopled believed, Tea didn't come from a perfect family. Oh no, you couldn't be more wrong. Her parents were divorced and her brother was just recently recovering from alcoholicism.

Her parents split up when she was fourteen, so about two years ago. She remembered crying and crying. This one time she cried so much she actually passed out from dehydration in school. But no matter, her friends were there to support her and that's why she believed that nothing can soothe the heart like a friend could. On one occasion Joey got so fed up with her depression that he actually blew his top.

 _"That's_ _it!" Shouted Joey from across the hallway at Domino high, "I'm_ _sick now_ _tired of that face of yoursTea. Ya better start smiling before I.. before I... do something!"_

 _"And what exactly do you intend to do Joey?" She asked glumly, "what could you possibly do to me to hurt me?"_

 _"Look_ _Tea," he said gently, "I know yer bummed about ya parents n_ _all but ya gotta stop beating yourself up like dat. I know what it's_ _like when ya parents tell ya dey don't_ _love each other no more_ _and can barely handle_ _sittin next to each_ _other. But Tea ya gotta smile. I mean, we've_ _been friends for a long time n I can't_ _really handle_ _another day of ya lookin so sad. Your probably one of the bubbliest girls I've_ _ever met n your like a little sister te me Tea. Think about it. Considering yar parents history n all, would ya really have dem_ _hate each other_ _but be forced te live together. Com on, it's_ _just ain't_ _healthy. Specially not for you."_

 _"Joey," she muttered, "thanks."_

 _"Any time. But if ya don't_ _stop it wid_ _dat dead zombie look I'm_ _gonna... I'm_ _gonna..."_

 _"Gonna what, silly?"she asked intrigued_

 _"I'm_ _gonna tell_ _Kaiba that ya like him."_

 _"Joey! I don't_ _like him! He's_ _arrogant, rude, abnoxous..."_

 _"But ya still like him,"_

 _"I don't_ _like him!"_

 _"Do too,"_

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Do too!"_

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Would you two get out of my way?" Interrupted a very moody Kaiba._

 _"Hey Kaiba," said_ _Joey with an evil grin on_ _his face, "Tea here was just telling me how much she liked ya."_

 _"You idiot!" Shouted Tea as she kicked Joeys leg, "for the last time, I don't_ _like him!"_

 _"Corse ya don't, coz ya_ loveem _. "_

 _"Joey," she simply_ _said, "run."_

 _And with that, Joey took off sprinting_ _for his life, trying to evade a Tea who, contrary to his belief, wasn't_ _following him._

 _"Sorry about him, he can be such an idiot sometimes." Tea said to Kaiba._

 _"He's_ _always an idiot, like the rest of those losers he hangs our_ _with."_

 _Teas head snapped in his direction. Her eyes were consumed by a raging_ _fire that wanted to bash_ _his skull against the wall._

 _"Do you_ _have a problem?" She asked quite_ _deadly._

 _This didn't_ _faze Kaiba in the least, "besides your annoying voice?"_

 _"Argh! " she shouted, "well then I suggest_ _you grow some balls, man up and do something about it, ya thick headed, cold heart jerk!_

T _ea then stormed off in the direction Joey ran off. She has_ _no time for Kaiba_ _today, or any other day but she knew one thing. She was gonna severely_ _hurt Joey_ _for annoying_ _her_ _like_ _that._

 _Unknown_ _to Tea, Kaiba stared at her retreating form. She was certainly an interesting_ _one. No one and I mean no one_ _dared to_ _speak to him like that. No one. Normally If someone did speak to him like that they would have been dead in two seconds flat. But there was something_ _about this_ _girl that he just couldn't_ _put his finger on._ _Something... mesmerising._

Tea snapped out of that little flashback when she heard the squeaky door open once more. Her heart raced and body consumed by fear. _What do they want now?_ She thought as two guards entered the room.

They started injecting the latest version of the serum in everyone. As soon as they were injected, everyone went limp and their movements resembled that of jelly until they kissed the cold floor that waited below.

Tea watched as they went from person to person and ejected that which caused them to whimper and cower in fear. She shut her eyes and turned her head away from the scene unfolding before her, too heartbroken and traumatised to see her would be friends hurt.

She heard footsteps come closer and closer to her. Her heart pounded itself against her chest as her breathing grew erratic. This would only be the second time that she was injected by one of their serums. She just wanted to get up and run but she wasn't about to leave Kaiba alone, not like this.

Someone pushed her silky locks back and traced her neck with the back of his hand. Something about this instantly calmed her down, that is until a tiny needle pierced her fair skin.

At first she flinched as the serum entered her bloodstream but then soon everything faded and she landed on top of Kaiba, her head on his chest and her body against his side.

Kaiba grunted as Teas head landed on his chest. He wanted to know exactly what the hell was going on and who was this that fitted oh so perfectly next to him.

He then noticed that her hand was directly over his. He knew those delicate hands from somewhere and caressed her flesh with his. Whose hand was this? This unknown maiden on him then squirmed. Kaiba instantly stopped moving altogether in fear that he might've hurt her in some way or another.

Wait, since when did he care?

A/n

Yeah so what do you guys think? Com on TELL ME! I know really boring and short chapter but don't worry, things are gonna get really spicy really soon. Kaiba just has to wake up first!


End file.
